The memoir
by XxFallenStarlightxX
Summary: A memoir to the memory of the one who died... The day that Juliet was found missing from her house, was also the day that two bright eyed fourteen year olds showed up at Psych, was also the day that an alert went out for two missing fourteen year old girls from Santa Barbara. T for language only. In later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A memoir to the memory of the one who died...  
The day that Juliet was found missing from her house, was also the day that two bright eyed fourteen year olds showed up at Psych, was also the day that an alert went out for two missing fourteen year old girls from Santa Barbara.

But it all started out pretty normally...

What you are about to read is the truth of the matter and nothing but the truth.  
Signed,  
Shawn Spencer Burton Guster Juliet O'Hara Carlton Lassiter


	2. Chapter 2

ㄖLassie's P.O.V.ㄖ  
Myself and the rest of the Santa Barbara Police Department (minus O'Hara), was just finishing up solving yet another crime. A mere speck of a crime compared to the many solved over the course of the years. A murder of a local hot dog vendor. Petty compared to some other cases solved, but of course Spencer had seen hot dog and immediately locked his sticky little child fingers on it and refused to let go.

Chief, being who she is, let him tag along because apparently they had nothing else to do in their lives. I could think of many things for them to do... Maybe perhaps jump off a cliff... Or dive into piranha infested bodies of water... But that's way past the point.

As it turns out (as I told the Chief, I suspected all along) it was an easy case. The idiot who was dumb enough to kill this fatso stole all the hot dogs from his cart, but left more than enough D.N.A behind to make a whole other clone of him. Some person named Jon Smith. He was in our files. He committed some minor thefts before but this was the first time for murder. I loved seeing the guys face in the back seat of the squad car as he was taken away.

That's when I got the call. Back at the station, apparently a 911 report had come in. They wouldn't have called me if it weren't somehow affecting me, so I listened. Just a concerned neighbor. To who you ask? O'Hara of course. Apparently the lady who lives across the street from her had seen a strange blue van sitting outside the house for quite a while. When she looked back up, it was gone. She said she wouldn't have called, but she had never in her life seen that car before. She wanted the police to investigate, just to make sure she was alright. Apparently the nice lady neighbor knew that O'Hara was a cop.

Spencer must have heard something; I refuse to believe in this psychic crap; because he and Guster were on me like buzzards flock to fresh kill, recently mauled.

"The spirits have told me you are a concerned little Lassie dog." Spencer's annoying voice rang out though the now emptying street.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at him, breaking my eye contact with my phone. I stuffed it in my pocket and turned to face the two kill-joys head on.

"None of your business Spencer." I snarled.

"Oh, you and I both know that's not the truth." He quickly retorted. He was trying to get me to admit something was up. I was not playing that game.

"Just an investigation into someone's whereabouts. And I'm hoping someday I can say that about you. So scram." I turned and started to walk back towards my car, which was parked at the end of the block.

"We'll as much as that hurt and I would like very much to make up for that with a hallmark moment, today is not that day." They continued to keep pace with me.

I stopped. As much as my brain was telling me not to say another word, they would probably find out eventually if things didn't go well. Better they hear it from someone who doesn't care about their feelings than someone who does.

"O'Hara's concerned neighbor just wants me to check up on her after seeing a suspicious car in the neighborhood." I neared my car and pulled out my keys to unlock the door.

"Juliet's missing?" Burton blurted out.

I sighed. "No. I'm just going to check up on her and make sure she's okay." I unlocked the doors and climbed inside.

"Oh great well come!" Spencer opened the back door and climbed inside. "I've been wanting to do this for years! Gus, do you have the binoculars?"

Burton nodded. "I've got two. I picked us up another pair at Wal-Mart after you broke the Hello Kitty ones. Sadly, they only had Star Wars."

I sighed loudly. "Just shut up and do what I say." Which I knew wouldn't happen but if they got hurt, I would be more than happy to say I told you so.

"First off, don't ever again apologize for only having something Star Wars themed-"

"Oh you know that's right." Burton put in.

"And second, I didn't break the Hello Kitty ones Gus!" Spencer ignored my warning and continued their conversation.

"Oh really Shawn. Then how do you explain why I found them broken, and in your desk with the rest of my secret candy from my secret candy stash?"

"Mere coincidence. Notice how YOUR candy was surrounding it."

And people ask me why I hate working with these two. It's like working with two overgrown five year olds still obsessing over who gets what color sippy cup. But I just suck it up and keep telling myself what I've told myself for the past few years. Would you rather be a cop taking down murderers and somewhat happy, or a convicted murderer who is the most slap happy person on the planet? Sometimes I find myself choosing the latter...


End file.
